Anniversaire et tournesols
by Mindell
Summary: Chat Noir n'a absolument aucun problèmes pour distraire les supers-vilains, contrarier les plans maléfiques du Papillon et trouver des jeux de mots plus approximatifs les uns que les autres. En revanche, pour trouver l'inspiration pour un cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa Lady, c'est une autre histoire. Heureusement, il connait la personne idéale à qui demander conseil.


Les rues de Paris étaient extraordinairement paisibles.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis au moins une bonne heure sur la capitale, étouffant le brouhaha quotidien de la ville pour le transformer en un doux ronronnement. Sur les toits, la silhouette sombre de Chat Noir passait presque inaperçue pour les promeneurs tardifs.

Après une folle journée qui aurait fait pâlir le plus chevronné des travailleurs, le jeune héros avait décidé de s'accorder un moment de détente. La nuit calme et les températures clémentes étaient une véritable invitation à une escapade nocturne, et Adrien n'avait guère réfléchi longtemps avant de se transformer et s'éclipser par sa fenêtre.

Chat Noir bondissait maintenant de toit en toit, le regard errant distraitement sur les rares magasins encore ouverts. A présent libéré des contraintes que subissait Adrien Agreste, il avait tout le loisir de se concentrer sur l'une des rares choses qu'il avait appris sur la vie privée de sa Lady.

Ce mois-ci était le mois de son anniversaire.

Il ne savait pas quel jour exactement, bien entendu. Sa coéquipière avait déjà été suffisamment mortifiée d'avoir laissé échapper une pareille information et il n'avait pas eu le cœur à l'embarrasser davantage. Le jeune homme lui avait promis de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, mais à présent que le mois fatidique était arrivé, il tenait impérativement à célébrer l'occasion en offrant un cadeau à sa Lady.

Malheureusement, il manquait pour l'instant cruellement d'inspiration. Un bijou ? Elle le refuserait sûrement. Des chocolats ? Il lui en avait déjà acheté quinze jours auparavant, pour fêter une victoire épique sur un super-vilain particulièrement hargneux. Un jeu vidéo ? Il savait qu'elle aimait y jouer, mais il ignorait lesquels elle possédait exactement.

Non, décidément, pas la moindre idée en vue.

Chat Noir s'arrêta près d'une cheminée, ses yeux tombant sur une boutique de luxe en contrebas. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se faisait la réflexion que s'il avait cherché un cadeau pour Chloé, les choses auraient bien plus simples. Faire un tour dans ce magasin, chercher l'article le plus clinquant et le plus cher possible, et le tour aurait été joué.

Mais là, il cherchait quelque chose pour Ladybug.

Et manifestement, il était incapable d'avoir une idée correcte.

Poussant un léger soupir, Chat Noir prit son élan pour s'élancer de nouveau dans les airs. Il avait à peine parcouru quelques rues qu'un sentiment de familiarité s'empara de lui. Sans même le réaliser, il était instinctivement revenu vers le quartier où il avait ses habitudes. Celui où il allait au collège, celui où il sortait avec ses amis, celui où vivaient ses camarades de classe.

Une fulgurante inspiration illumina aussitôt l'esprit de Chat Noir.

\- « C'est ça ! », s'exclama-t-il en claquant triomphalement des doigts.

 _Ses camarades de classe_.

Il connaissait la personne idéale à qui demander de l'aide. Quelqu'un en qui il savait qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance et qui ne rechignerait sûrement jamais à le conseiller sur un sujet aussi sensible que des choix de cadeaux à l'héroïne préférée de Paris.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Chat Noir étendit son bâton pour se propulser de nouveau dans les airs.

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au jeune héros pour atteindre sa destination. Il atterrit souplement sur une corniche en pierre avant de jeter un discret coup d'œil par la fenêtre, espérant ardemment que la personne dont il souhaitait les conseils soit bien dans sa chambre en cet instant précis. La vue d'une silhouette brune penchée à son bureau le rassura aussitôt.

 _Gagné_.

Levant la main, il frappa contre un carreau du bout des phalanges. Il fut aussitôt récompensé par un glapissement de surprise, suivit d'un bruit de pas affolés. La fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand, révélant un visage tellement marqué par l'étonnement que c'en était presque comique.

\- « _C-Chat Noir ?_ », s'exclama Nino, peinant manifestement à croire ce qu'il voyait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un super-vilain ? »

\- « Non, non, pas du tout », le rassura le héros avec un petit sourire. « En fait, je passais dans le coin par hasard et je me suis dit que je pourrais te demander un conseil. »

\- « Un conseil ? A _moi_ ? », répéta son meilleur ami en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

Le sourire de Chat Noir se figea légèrement, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre à grand coups inquiets. Certes, il lui avait paru judicieux de demander de l'aide à celui qu'il considérait presque comme un frère, mais il n'avait pas songé qu'il risquait de mettre son identité en danger en agissant ainsi.

Oh, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait de gaffe.

\- « Oh, heu, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un conseil à propos de Ladybug », répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux. « Je ne sais pas qui elle est sous son masque alors les seules personnes avec qui je la vois régulièrement en contact sont Alya et toi. Et je n'ai pas osé aller voir Alya, j'ai peur de subir un interrogatoire jusqu'à l'aube si je mets les pieds chez elle… », conclut-il en baissant honteusement le regard.

A son grand soulagement Nino éclata aussitôt de rire, semblant trouver son explication parfaitement acceptable.

\- « Pour ça je te comprends, mec ! », s'esclaffa-t-il. « Alya peut être vraiment effrayante quand elle veut. »

Nino s'écarta de la fenêtre, invitant Chat Noir à entrer. Ce dernier s'exécuta immédiatement avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau que lui désigna son meilleur ami. Les deux garçons bavardèrent quelques minutes, Nino n'en revenant toujours pas que l'un des célèbres héros de Paris soit venu le voir pour lui demandait son aide. Puis, lorsque son ami commença enfin à se sentir plus à l'aise, Chat Noir aborda le sujet crucial du présent pour Ladybug.

Le héros était persuadé que son ami était l'homme de la situation. Il avait toujours su se montrer parfaitement à la hauteur dans ce genre de circonstances, trouvant toujours de parfaites idées pour sa famille et ses amis.

\- « Mmm, un cadeau… », murmura pensivement Nino après que son visiteur inattendu ait fini ses explications – auxquelles il avait volontairement omis de préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Hors de question de compromettre l'identité de sa Lady.

\- « Oui », soupira Chat Noir. « Et je n'ai absolument AUCUNE idée. Elle fait très attention à ne rien dévoiler de sa vie privée, alors je t'avoue que là je sèche complètement. »

\- « Tu ne sais rien de ses loisirs ? Des choses qu'elle aime ? » demanda son hôte. « Personnellement j'essaye toujours de faire attention aux conversations de ceux à qui je veux offrir un truc, pour voir s'ils parlent de quelque chose dont ils auraient envie ou besoin. Ça aide beaucoup. »

\- « Non, je ne sais rien d'assez spécifique », répliqua aussitôt Chat Noir. « Elle fait vraiment très, très attention, tu peux me croire. »

\- « Quelque chose de plus générique alors ? », suggéra Nino.

Alors que Chat Noir haussait un sourcil intrigué, son meilleur ami poursuivit.

\- « Des chocolats, des bons d'achat pour un livre, un joli foulard… », précisa-t-il devant l'air perplexe du jeune héros. « ça peut convenir à tout le monde, comme ça tu n'as pas besoin de savoir spécifiquement ce qui lui plait. »

Chat Noir resta un instant songeur, avant de pousser un nouveau soupir.

\- « J'aurais tout de même préféré quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique qu'un bon d'achat… », confia-t-il timidement, rougissant légèrement sous son masque.

\- « Un bijou ? », répondit aussitôt Nino, manifestement jamais à court de suggestions. « Comme un bracelet ou un collier ? »

\- « Pas _aussi_ romantique », rétorqua Chat Noir avec un petit rire. « Je ne tiens pas non plus à la mettre mal à l'aise. »

\- « Alors pourquoi pas des fleurs ? », lança son meilleur ami.

Chat Noir lui jeta un vif coup d'œil, cherchant à deviner s'il s'agissait là d'une proposition sérieuse.

\- « Des fleurs ? », répéta-t-il d'une voix dubitative. « ça ne fait pas un peu… trop ? »

\- « Non, pas du tout », lui affirma immédiatement son camarade de classe. « Enfin, sauf si tu lui achètes une demi-douzaine de bouquets de roses rouges, là pour être honnête ça serait même effrayant. Mais un joli petit bouquet de fleurs, tout simple, ça pourrait être le cadeau parfait. J'en ai acheté un à Alya quand le Ladyblog a passé la barre des 10 000 abonnés, je peux t'assurer qu'elle était contente. Et à l'époque, on ne sortait même pas encore ensemble », ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil complice.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Chat Noir. Il avait décidément bien fait d'aller demander de l'aide à son meilleur ami.

Cette idée était parfaite.

\- « Tu as raison, je pense que je vais faire ça », répondit-il en sortant son bâton pour vérifier l'heure.

La soirée était déjà avancée, mais il connaissait un fleuriste qui serait certainement encore ouvert. Bien sûr, dans la mesure où il ignorait la date d'anniversaire exacte de sa Lady, il pouvait tout à fait s'abstenir de se précipiter et attendre un autre jour pour lui acheter un bouquet de fleurs. Mais lorsque quelque chose l'enthousiasmait, la patience devenait pour lui un concept parfaitement étranger.

Il voulait offrir son cadeau à Ladybug, et il voulait le faire tout de suite.

* * *

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Chat Noir remercia chaleureusement Nino pour son aide et s'élança dans les rues de Paris. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour trouver la boutique à laquelle il avait songé un moment plus tôt et pour constater avec soulagement que cette dernière n'était pas encore fermée. Il s'y précipita pour y faire l'acquisition d'un charmant assortiment de fleurs, sous le regard médusé d'un vendeur manifestement peu habitué à la présence d'aussi héroïques clients.

A peine une poignée de minutes plus tard, Chat Noir était de nouveau perché sur les toits de Paris. Ladybug et lui possédaient chacun un téléphone portable « d'urgence », qu'ils avaient acheté quelques mois auparavant et qu'ils n'étaient censés utiliser qu'en dernier recours afin de se contacter hors costume. Ici, l'urgence était toute relative, mais Chat Noir avait décidé que l'occasion valait bien une entorse aux strictes règles que lui imposait sa Lady.

* * *

Un coup de fil, quelques explications évasives de la part Chat Noir et un quart d'heure plus tard, Ladybug atterrissait souplement aux côtés de son coéquipier.

\- « Chat », commença-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu me dire ce qui… »

Les paroles de la jeune fille moururent quand Chat Noir lui tendit un adorable bouquet de tournesols agrémentés de petites fleurs rouge vif. Ses immenses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant de se mettre à effectuer des va et viens incrédules entre le bouquet et le sourire timide de son coéquipier.

\- « Joyeux anniversaire, ma Lady », lança ce dernier avec une petite courbette.

Alors que sa partenaire continuait de le dévisager avec stupéfaction, Chat Noir s'avança pour déposer les fleurs dans ses mains.

\- « M-Mais… Mais que… Mais pourquoi… », balbutia-t-elle en s'emparant de ce présent inattendu, trop étonnée par la tournure des évènements pour réussir à formuler des phrases cohérentes.

Chat Noir laissa échapper une brève quinte de toux pour s'éclaircir la voix, tout en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque. Il avait enfin osé offrir son cadeau à sa Lady, mais il se sentait à présent si fébrile qu'il était presque tenté de s'enfuir à toutes jambes en abandonnant sa partenaire ici. Son cœur battait comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine, martelant sourdement ses tempes et donnant à son pouls un rythme étourdissant.

\- « Je sais que je ne devrais de contacter qu'en cas d'urgence », lança-t-il avec un geste d'excuse. « Et je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ton anniversaire – enfin, je _suppose_ que ce n'est pas ton anniversaire parce qu'en fait je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que c'est ce mois-ci et je… Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose pour l'occasion. »

\- « Et donc tu as acheté ces fleurs… pour moi ? », murmura Ladybug d'une voix à peine audible.

Le jeune homme hocha timidement la tête, dansant maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre en guettant la réaction de sa coéquipière.

 _Pourvu que ça lui plaise_ , suppliait-il mentalement. _Pourvu que ça lui plaise_.

\- « Oui », reprit-il enfin. « J'ai beaucoup hésité, je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir. Je suis même allé voir mon meilleur ami tout à l'heure pour lui demander conseil ! Finalement, je suis parti sur l'idée du bouquet. Et j'ai choisi des tournesols, parce que c'est la fleur qui symbolise le soleil et que ta présence illumine mes journées », conclut-il en s'emparant théâtralement de l'une des mains de sa coéquipière pour y déposer un léger baiser.

Ladybug le fixa un instant sans mot dire, puis elle éclata d'un rire aussi chaleureux que cristallin.

\- « Chaton… », répliqua-t-elle d'une voix gorgée d'affection. « Je crois que c'est à la fois la chose la plus embarrassante et la plus adorable que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite ! »

N'osant en croire ses oreilles, Chat Noir releva la tête vers elle. Il avait toujours trouvé Ladybug captivante, mais là, son sourire était tellement rayonnant que le jeune homme en était presque hypnotisé. Le regard de sa partenaire étincelait de joie et elle serrait son bouquet contre son cœur à l'aide de sa main libre.

S'il ne craignait pas que son imagination ne lui joue des tours, Chat Noir aurait même pu jurer que les pommettes de sa Lady s'étaient légèrement empourprées sous son masque.

\- « Donc… mon cadeau te plait ? », demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- « Ton cadeau me plait », confirma-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Avant que Chat Noir n'ait le temps de réagir, elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- « Merci, Chat », murmura-t-elle en rougissant, avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

En état de choc, Chat Noir resta pour une fois muet de stupéfaction, tout en portant machinalement ses doigts à l'endroit où les lèvres de sa partenaire avaient effleuré sa peau. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit encore, comme un poisson que l'on aurait jeté hors des eaux familières de son bocal.

Le sourire de Ladybug se fit plus large encore devant la réaction de Chat Noir. Elle sera un peu plus son bouquet contre sa poitrine, avant de se saisir de son yo-yo.

\- « Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai des exercices de maths à finir impérativement pour demain », s'excusa-t-elle. « Mais vraiment merci, ces fleurs sont vraiment magnifiques. », répéta-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse, qui résonnait aux oreilles de Chat Noir comme la plus douce des mélodies. « C'est un superbe cadeau. »

Elle le salua d'un dernier petit geste, avant de lancer son yo-yo vers une cheminée voisine et de s'élancer dans les rues de Paris. Il fallut encore quelques dizaines de secondes à Chat Noir pour sortir de l'état d'hébétude dans lequel l'avait plongé le baiser de Ladybug.

Mais lorsque ce fut chose faite, le hurlement triomphal qui lui échappa résonna dans tout le quartier.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est une Marinette d'excellente humeur qui entra dans la salle de classe. Le cadeau inattendu de Chat Noir l'avait touchée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle songeait déjà à la façon dont elle pourrait le remercier. Lui tricoter une écharpe ou une paire de gants, peut-être ? Ou alors, elle pouvait très bien lui ramener un échantillon des meilleures pâtisseries disponibles dans le magasin de ses parents.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle mit un instant à remarquer l'agitation qui régnait à son bureau et à celui de devant. Surexcité, Nino était en grande conversation avec une Alya manifestement elle aussi au bord de l'hystérie.

\- « Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-elle joyeusement, tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

\- « Tu ne devineras JAMAIS ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier ! », s'exclama aussitôt Nino, sa voix se perdant dans les aigus sous l'effet de l'excitation.

\- « C'est énorme ! », renchérit Alya en prenant fébrilement des notes pour un futur article. « C'est tellement ENORME ! J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Sincèrement, si je ne connaissais pas Nino aussi bien, je jurerais qu'il a tout inventé ! »

Marinette jeta un regard curieux à son camarade de classe tout en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de si extraordinaire ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un sincère intérêt.

Pour attirer ainsi l'attention d'Alya, nul doute que la nouvelle était d'importance.

\- « Chat Noir est venu chez moi ! » répliqua aussitôt Nino.

Marinette eut aussitôt l'impression que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur elle. Paralysé de surprise, elle lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait jusque-là en main, laissant l'ouvrage s'écraser son bureau avec un bruit sourd.

\- « C-Chat Noir ? », bredouilla-t-elle péniblement, fixant son ami avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- « En personne », confirma Nino. « Il est venu ME demander conseil », précisa-t-il en bombant fièrement le torse.

\- « Conseil ? » glapit Marinette d'une voix suraiguë. « Quels conseils ? »

Sous son crâne, le cerveau de la jeune héroïne fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Analysant, décortiquant le moindre de ses souvenirs, tirant de lui-même des conclusions auxquelles elle n'avait jamais osé penser jusque-là.

\- « Il voulait une idée de cadeau pour Ladybug », répondit son ami. « Je ne sais pas pour quelle occasion précisément, il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais en tout cas, ça avait vraiment l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Je lui ai suggéré de lui acheter un bouquet de fleurs et il a adoré ma suggestion. Je suis certain que ça a aussi plu à Ladybug », conclut-il avec un large sourire.

\- « Tu as entendu ça ? », s'écria Alya en jetant un regard suggestif à Marinette. « Je suis _SÛRE_ que c'était pour un rendez-vous amoureux. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Mademoiselle Je-suis-certaine-que-Ladybug-et-Chat Noir-ne-sortent-pas-ensemble ? », lui lança-t-elle, inconsciente de l'état de stupeur incrédule dans laquelle était plongée son amie.

Marinette ne releva même pas la petite pique amicale que lui avait lancé Alya sur ses éternelles dénégations concernant un potentiel couple Chat Noir / Ladybug. Son esprit était parti loin, très loin de sa salle de classe, pour se replonger avec une certaine panique dans ses souvenirs de la veille.

Chat Noir lui avait offert des fleurs hier.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était allé voir son meilleur ami juste avant, pour lui demander conseil.

Et le seul et unique meilleur ami de Nino n'était autre que…

\- « Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », lança joyeusement un jeune homme blond en s'asseyant devant elle.

Adrien.

* * *

 ***** FIN *****

* * *

 _Voilà un petit one-shot, parce que j'avais besoin de me changer un peu les idées avant de me remettre à travailler sur ma fic longue :) . Et désolée pour ceux/celles qui s'attendaient à voir du Chat Noir / Marinette dans cette histoire xD_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci de m'avoir lue !_


End file.
